Second Chance
by kinmoku2
Summary: After attempting suicide, Roxas is sent to rehab by his older brother Cloud. Upon entering this new place, he meets new people, including the mute girl Namine. But does she have what it takes to prove that second chances are real, even for him?
1. Chapter 1: Never Too Late

Second Chance

_Story Dedicated To: _

_My cousin Trent who on July 22 commited suicide._

_I didn't know you very well, but after all the goofy and crazy stories I heard I really wish I had._

**Summary: After attempting suicide, fifteen year Roxas Strife is sent to rehab by his older brother Cloud. But can one **_mute _**girl show him how to live and prove Second Chances are real?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts*Sighs***

Chapter 1: Never Too Late

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_**It's never too late**_

_**--Three Days Grace**_

Twenty-three year old Cloud Strife ran up the stairs to his apartment, his heart thrashing against his chest as he took nearly two steps at a time.

The words his brother had spoken only moments ago on the phone still replaying in his mind as though somebody had pressed a permanent replay button.

_"I'm really sorry Cloud....I-I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry for all the things I've put you through. Y-You really are the best brother...a-and I-I love you. Please...forgive me."_

The words haunted Cloud's mind relentlessly. He hadn't even had the chance to say something. _Anything_. He had only enough time to drop the phone into one of his pockets and then start sprinting back to the apartment. The only question that plagued Cloud's mind was, _why? _ Why now? Cloud just didn't understand. His younger brother had never been a burden....

So, were things just getting too stressful at school?

Cloud knew his brother had a hard time with school. Not academically, but socially. After their mother's death, Roxas had become more of a loner. The only person he had ever socialized with was Cloud. Although over the years that became less frequent because Cloud's job had become increasingly demanding, leaving him with occasional spare moments to share with his younger brother.

The very thought had guilt suddenly gnawing at his normally icy heart. Was it _his _fault this was happening? Was it because of that one time he skipped hanging out with his brother to meet up with some other friends after work?

Yet, Cloud knew his brother wasn't petty like that. He understood that his older brother needed some time with other people, right? Maybe it really was kids from school. Maybe they really pushed him too far this time and he finally snapped. Though Cloud was sure it wasn't from some stupid childish pranks. His brother had always been able to push aside the snide remarks and idiotic antics of his classmates.

So why was it now that his brother was crumbling? Had shattered. Cloud dug his fingernails into his palm, fighting the stinging in his eyes.

Cloud loved his little brother more than anything. They were all each other had. Cloud had been the only one left to support his little brother eight years ago.

That same brother who now at age fifteen was planning to kill himself this very moment. How? Cloud had no idea. The only thing he knew was that he just had to stop it. If he didn't stop it--Cloud mentally shook his head. He would stop it. There were no ifs. Losing his brother was not an option. Cloud had already lost too many people in his lifetime and wasn't about to lose another.

The blond man's breathing was now ragged, but his feet refused to stop. This was one of those rare moments in a person's life where no matter how sore your body ached the adrenaline kept you going. Sweat began to glisten, hanging by droplets on his face, but Cloud ignored it, his eyes trained on the door at the end of the stairs. Room number 583. _Their house._

Cloud picked up his pace, pushing back the pain in his legs as he neared the rusty red colored door. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears, with his final steps. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do but somehow his body moved on its own accord and resulted in Cloud body slamming the door down.

The force of Cloud's body against the door ripped the old rusty door off its hinges and sent the wooden hazard flying. The door hit one of the cream colored walls causing both a whole through said wall and an ear splitting sound that echoed through the tiny expanse of their apartment.

Blue eyes darted around the room, until they fell to the spot where his brother stood. The younger boy's body was motionless, his face vacant as his fingers were loosely curled around the gun that was now placed at his side. Cloud noticed the device, his eyes widening at the sight.

A gun!? Cloud's mind refused to register the thought, but inevitably like all unwanted thoughts, it managed to slip through the cracks unnoticed. Until it struck. Cloud's feet which had been firmly on the ground began to slowly edge towards the motionless boy. The thoughts running through his head, were far beyond the twenty-three old. All that he knew was that he needed to get that gun from his brother's hand.

The blond who stood motionless at the other end of the room, tightened his shaky grip around the gun, slowly bringing it up to his head. But the question was, would he be able to do it? Would he really be able to pull the trigger and end his life once and for all? It seemed so easy, getting the gun, but that trigger. Pulling that trigger seemed almost impossible.

But...He had to. There was just no way around it. He was miserable. Everyday, was like a living hell. _Perpetual_ hell. And the only way to free himself of that prison cell was to do the unthinkable. Pull a simple trigger and he wouldn't have to spend all his days drowning in his own sorrow.

The boy wanted so badly to, but he was afraid. He knew that there was no turning back once that trigger was pulled, but he also knew that his brother would stop him if he didn't do something soon. Like real soon. His brother was already halfway there....The blond boy inhaled deeply, forcing his quivering hand to climb its way to his head. the gun hole touching his right temple with its grim cold.

His finger twitched against the trigger. He was so close--"ROXAS!"

The call, no the plea coming from the boy's brother. Desperation tainting his features, the look forced Roxas to stop, avoiding his brother's gaze, the gun in his hand shaking again.

Cloud took another step forward, "Please, stop this," Another step. "We can talk about this, now just put the gun down and--"

Roxas took in a sharp breath, "No! I won't! I-I can't!" He pressed the gun against his temple hard, his finger twitching on the trigger. Cloud didn't understand. He would never understand.

"Roxas, put down the gun," Cloud ordered, calmly. The older blond was now advancing close enough so that he was mere steps away.

Roxas's eyes darted around the room, searching for an escape. There were none. Cloud was blocking the door and the window. The only two sources of escape. There was no way he could plow through Cloud. It just wasn't physically possible. Cloud noticed the panic leaking onto his brother's face and quickly sprung into action.

He grabbed the younger boy in utter surprise. The gun he had been holding dropped from his hand and skidded across the wood floors and under the black ottoman. Roxas's eyes widened at the sight, as he tried to free himself from his brother's python-like grip. But it was no use. The gun was too far away now and Roxas knew Cloud wouldn't let go no matter how much he thrashed or no matter how much he squirmed. He was caught.

The fact caused Roxas's body to turn almost jell-o like. His limbs drained of every ounce of resistance. Cloud took notice and slightly loosened his grip, this was the time to talk some sense into his brother.

Cloud shook his head slightly, "What were you thinking?"

Roxas kept his gaze on the floor, trying to force the lump in his throat back down, but failing miserably.

"Why, why would you do this to me?"

That question struck him. Hard. "I wasn't--Cloud, I wasn't trying to hurt you, really. I just--"

"You what?!" Cloud snapped, anger suddenly engulfing him, "There was no reason for this! You know there wasn't. You--"

"You don't understand!"

Cloud scoffed, "Understand what? The fact that my brother, my little brother just tried killing himself!?"

Roxas could feel his fists begin to clench tightly, but his hands loosened, his voice abruptly soft, "I...I just couldn't do it anymore.... I... still can't do it anymore."

"Do, _what_?" Cloud prompted.

"Pretend."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A few hours had passed and Cloud Strife was still in the chair beside his brother's bed, watching over him. Cloud couldn't believe it. He honestly couldn't believe how desperate his brother had become. How much pain and sorrow he had been masking. How this very event would have been inevitable. That just two days ago when Cloud saw his brother smiling. It was all just an act.

He had been preparing for months. It had never been spur of the moment, and maybe that's what bothered the older Strife the most. Cloud's blue eyes watched as his brother's chest rose and fell at a steady, even pace. Why hadn't he seen this happening? Was he really that oblivious to his brother's problems? Had he been to absorbed in his own life to not notice?

But out of every thought that crossed his mind. There was one that scared him the most. The thought of him trying to do this again. But this time he wouldn't call. He wouldn't be at home. He _would_ kill himself.

Cloud closed his azure eyes, rubbing his temple. There was only one thing to do.

Reaching into his pocket, Cloud brought out his black flip-phone and dialed.

Another voice sounded after a few moments, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Cloud...I um..I need a favor."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It was the next morning, when the sun's rays leaked through the shades of Roxas's room. The blond in question was still sleeping away the morning. Secretly hoping that yesterday had all been apart of one big dream. Of course there was one problem with that thought. Yesterday _did _indeed happen. The proof being his older brother who was still sitting in the chair beside his bed. Or at least he had been.

Roxas groaned, trying to bury his head into his pillow from the light but the pillow was suddenly snatched from under his head. Roxas's head fell onto his mattress, but he still refused to open his eyes.

"Get up," The voice commanded, nudging him in the side.

Roxas moaned and rolled over, "Nughh."

The voice let out an irritated sigh, "Roxas, get _up!" _

Still...Nothing.

Cloud rolled his eyes, _'Guess we'll have to do this the hard way.' _

Quietly, Cloud walked around the bed until he reached his brother, still lazily asleep on his side with a blanket loosely draped over his body. Cloud grabbed a hold of one end of the fabric and pulled.

The force of the pull sent Roxas tumbling off his bed and onto the wooden floor with a resounding _**'thud'. **_The younger blond blinked once, still slightly groggy as he lifted himself off the floor.

"Ungh...W-What are you doing?"

Cloud didn't bother to answer the question, nor did he turn around. "Get dressed, or we're going to be late."

Late? Why would they be late? It wasn't even a school day...."Late for what?"

Cloud tossed a backpack to his brother, who caught it clumsily between his hands, "Your first day at the rehabilitation center."

Roxas froze, before anger tainted his voice, "You're sending me to _REHAB_!"

Cloud turned around, "Yep."

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Okay, so I know I should be updating like a bazillion other stories right now but...I just couldn't get this story out of my head. Stupid plot bunnies....But I will say that by adding this story it doesn't mean I'm ditching any other ones. I actually am starting a writing update plan where I'll update a story every some days or so(at least I hope to do that).**

**Well anyway, I know this is a depressing start, but things should get better eventually:)**

**Although I hope this didn't suck or anything, and that you'll be willing to...**

_**READ and REVIEW!:D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Whisper of Lavender

Chapter 2: A Whisper of Lavender

The walls were white. Boring, blank, vacant white. Who'd want to stare at nothing all day? Although the blond boy was well aware that the walls were painted this color in order to _soothe _the guests. Even though he was a 'guest' himself and wasn't _soothed _at all. The only thing the fifteen year felt was trapped. Trapped with no escape in sight. Suffocated by the blaring white lights overhead and most importantly he felt _miserable. _If this was his brother's idea for getting him not to commit suicide than Roxas obviously needed to inform him otherwise.

This environment, this _prison_ was not the place he wanted to spend the next seven months of his life in. Roxas tapped his scuffed up van against the leg of the overly cushy white armchair. Didn't this place have a larger color palette? Not even a serene sky blue or beige. Even _beige_ would be a step up from the all encompassing white walls that surrounded him. Yet, nothing changed. The walls were still blank, still empty. There was scarcely any furniture either, simply the chair he was sitting in, and a small glass side table with a stack of colorful magazines sitting on top of it.

There were no windows, no odd paintings or pictures to interpret--nothing to help drive the growing insanity away. The very insanity that was slowly eating the boy alive. Seven months. Seven entire damn months of pure torture. No escape unless he was a good boy. Until he had learned his lesson. No way out until he _rehabilitated._

_Rehabilitated. _The word was practically poison in his mind. He didn't want to be Rehabilitated. He didn't need to. There was no point. It was ridiculous for these people to think for even a second that he would ever truly change. In his own mind, the battle was done. The struggle was over. He would never be able to start over. No new clean slate.

He had ultimately screwed himself in every way, had tangled himself into too many knots. The only way out was through death. Of course, no one else agreed with him. The blond was now forced to endure seven hellish months of mental therapy alongside a group of other messed up kids. It was certainly a dream come true.

Roxas rolled his azure eyes, small flecks of darker blue rolling in as his scowl deepened. The blond wanted so desperately to punch something. Or someone, though the latter would probably only end getting him in more trouble. More trouble as in an extended stay in prison-not a desire the boy held close to his heart...at all.

In fact, the only thing Roxas wanted at this very moment, his one true desire was to hi-tail out of this psycho ward and go back to his old life. Yet, it was obvious that no matter what he said or did he was stuck here.

The realization of his fate did nothing to console the blond, but cause his anger and frustration to grow. "Ugh!" Roxas groaned, his head in his hands.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. This whole situation is STUPID! _If he had just pulled that stupid damn trigger, none of this would have happened. He would be miles away from all of this. There would be no rehab. There would be no seven damn months of torture there would just be....nothing.

He could be at peace and Cloud could actually have a life. He could go back to school. He could get married. He wouldn't have to worry about babysitting his little brother anymore, but of course he was much to afraid to pull that trigger. Or he had been. But in his mind it just didn't seem to make sense. He had been ready, _so ready _for death. The fifteen year old wanted to die, wanted to be reunited with his deceased mother again. Roxas wanted so badly to be freed of all the skeletons hanging in his closet, but for some reason death wouldn't come. It would sit beside him oh-so-temptingly before snatching its cold iron grip away, taunting him as it slipped away.

Roxas leaned his head against one of the walls, staring vacantly at the ceiling, "Why am I still alive?"

"You're still alive Mr. Strife, because your brother saved you."

Roxas' head snapped over to the door at the other end of the room, his blue eyes narrowing at the woman who had just entered. The woman, seeming to be in her late thirties, smiled plastically at Roxas before stepping further into the room. Her white lab coat swished at her sides as she brushed aside a strand of caramel hair from her dark brown eyes.

Roxas scowled, avoiding the woman's gaze by turning his head to the side, "Well, who said I wanted to be saved?"

"Roxas," the woman began, her tone suddenly low and serious, "your brother loves you and he--"

"Doesn't want anything to happen to me," Roxas finished with a fake smile of his own. The smile he knew she expected.

"Exactly."

"But, if he really cared about me....if he wanted me to be happy....,"Roxas paused briefly, staring down at his hands with an untamed sorrow suddenly leaking into his eyes,"Then...then he would have let me die."

The woman shakes her head disapprovingly, her lips forming a straight line, "That's not caring for someone Mr. Strife."

"Then what is!?" Roxas snaps back, sorrow abruptly morphed into fury as his eyes narrowed into slits towards the woman. Yet, his outburst did nothing to the woman.

She stood still calm, collected, and serene. Roxas figured she had dealt with plenty of _(nuts)_ patients like him before. He knew that in her mind she already had a plan, figured out his treatment to every last detail. All of his actions for the next seven months, his breathing, what he'd eat, how he'd eat it. Who he was to associate with. Everything.

"Caring is what your brother's doing now, getting you help," The woman looks down at him, the same speech she recited to every nut patient rolling off her tongue flawlessly.

Half amused, Roxas' lips curled into a sarcastic smile, "Help. Yeah, an extensive stay at the nut house _certainly_ spells out help to me."

The woman's tranquil expression shattered, her eyes suddenly cold and unfriendly, "This is a rehabilitation center Mr. Strife, not a nut house."

Roxas gives another plastic smile, "Sure thing Doc, whatever you say."

The doctor sighs in exasperation, but decides not to press the argument further. After all she had many more _(nuts)_ patients to attend to.

"Your room is down the hall, room number 13. You already have a roommate." The doctor drones, her eyes roam the small clipboard, that somehow fits inside the baggy pouch of her coat, in her hands.

Roxas stretched his already aching limbs, one eye half shut while the other lazily flickers towards the door. His temporary escape. The path to a plastic freedom.

"Roommate?"

The doctor's eyes move up from her clipboard briefly, "Sora Hikari."

Roxas lifts himself up from the seat, yawning, "Sora Hikari huh? What's he in for Doc? Robbing a bank? Drugs, what?"

The doctor gives Roxas a stern and unyielding look, "That, Mr. Strife is none of your concern."

Roxas swats her comment away,"Tch, whatever, it's not like I won't find out eventually."

The doctor rolls her eyes, clearly unamused but proceeds to walk to other end of the room again, "I expect you to be at your first group session in an hour. Mr. Hikari will show you were it is." Roxas rolled his blue orbs in annoyance once the doctor had left the room.

"Group therapy sessions? Geez, this place _is_ a nut house," Roxas mutters to himself, while rubbing his forehead. He had no idea where to go, or more over where room thirteen was located. He had stopped paying attention long ago to the doctor's orders, being much occupied with trying to stifling his anger.

It did make him wonder though, how much that woman was paid to do her job? Considering how many nutcases she dealt with, you'd think she'd be making the big bucks.

Roxas snorted at the thought. _Of course_ she was making loads, she after all was dealing with people like him. The outcasts. The alcoholics. The druggies. The _Suicidally Depressed. _Why wouldn't she be making tons of money?

A bitter smile encased Roxas' lips at the thought. She was making money off of his pain. Wonderful.

***************

"Well, it's official," Roxas began with an annoyed sigh, "I'm lost."

Although, it wasn't _completely_ his fault. True, he had ignored the doctor's instructions, but even if he had actually listened he would still be lost. Honestly, how the hell did people get around in this place? It was like a freaking labyrinth! Roxas was surprised that any of the other patients could get anywhere in this place without some sort of map. Though maybe that was the whole point. Make an endless maze and none of the nutjobs you're babysitting will ever find their way out.

Roxas shook his head disgusted. Of course, what other reason could there be for making this entire God-forsaken facility a jumbled up maze? Roxas passed another set of bland gray doors. _Room number 77._

Exasperated, Roxas paused and leaned up against one of the white walls, _'Great, just great. Guess this means I'll be missing my first group therapy session. Oh darn.' _The blond couldn't help but grin triumphantly at the thought. He may be lost, but if being lost meant no group therapy session than he was all for it. The only thing Roxas was worried about now was find his way out of the maze, or anywhere for that matter that might have food. At the mentioning of food, Roxas' stomach gurgled.

"I'm never gonna find my way out of this hell hole am I?" Roxas grumbled, attempting to ignore the onslaught of stabbing hunger pains in his stomach. The blond's shoulders slumped as he allowed his body to slide against the blank wall and onto the floor. His long legs stretched across the narrow hallway until they met the next wall, relieving himself of the growing stiffness in his muscles.

"Ahh, that's at least a _little_ better," Roxas murmured to himself, somewhat pleased he was able to find such a comfortable position despite his current location. The blond's eyes slowly began to shut, his consciousness about to fade....

_**THUD!**_

Roxas' eyes snapped open, searching for the origin of the sound that had decided to deprive him of his well deserved nap. The blond's ocean blue eyes scanned the hallway left to right but found nothing until he felt a slight pressure on his right leg and the strong scent of lavender fill his nostrils. Roxas' eyes moved downward, only to find a pair of luminescent blue eyes staring right back him. The blue eyes blinked at him slowly, with an almost hypnotic glow.

Roxas' eyes widened in realization, before he drew back against the wall sharply, his face burning, "D-Do you mind getting off of me!?"

The girl's blue eyes widened out of fright, quickly drawing herself upright and off of the strange boy's body. Her pale blond hair was slightly tousled but she made no notion to fix it, as her small frame rattled in what seemed to be uncontrollable tremors. The girl was stunning and Roxas bit his bottom lip feeling bad about being short with her.

An small apologetic smile soon came to his lips as Roxas gradually eased himself off the floor, "Hey...Um..sorry about that...I didn't mean to scare you." The girl's rigid body still shook, eyes wandering across the planes of the boy's face as if trying to decode some secret threat hidden on his face.

Roxas' smile faded and his mouth curved down into an uneven, worried frown, "Are...are you okay?"

"....."

Roxas noticed a small scrape on the girl's fragile hand and grimaced knowing it was probably from tripping over him. Roxas extended a hand towards the girl's injured hand, hesitantly, "You hand--"

The girl snatched her hand away from his approaching touch, silently backing away. Annoyed at the girl's actions, Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose, "What is your _problem_!? I'm only trying to help!"

The blond girl flinched at the volume of his words, her lower lip trembling before hastily and blindly running past him leaving behind small whispers of lavender in her wake. Roxas stared after the girl's fading figure dumbly, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Roxas sighed weaving a hand through his hair, "I....I didn't mean to make her that upset."

"Oh don't worry about her. She's _always _like that."

Roxas spun around sharply, eyes narrowed.

The boy ran a hand through his thick chocolate colored hair, "Geez, will you relax? It's not like I'm gonna stick a tranquilizer in your butt or anything."

Roxas arched an eyebrow, "How am I supposed to know that? I don't even know who you are."

The boy grinned, "Name's Sora. Sora Hikari."

* * *

**Yeah after about a century I updated!:D**

**I honestly feel awful about leaving this story for ages but I got sooooo stuck with their meeting and all that other stuff that it took me twice as long!**

**And honestly I'm still not feelin' this chapter....but I never have ever really liked any of my chaptersXD**

**OH! and FYI: The title of the chapter and just the whole lavender thing in general you should store in your brains. It's not majorly important but it will probably come into play often in the story b/c remember Nami-chan is mute....**

**Also....**

**PLZ  
READ**

**REVIEW**

**Reviews=love and cookies!:D  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Taking A Breather

Chapter 3: Taking A Breather

"So it's....Sora again, right?"

The brunette bobbed his head eagerly as the two boys made their way down another hallway. The place still felt like a maze to Roxas, but Sora lead them both through effortlessly, as though he had some sort of gps programmed into his brain.

Roxas wondered briefly if there actually was maybe not a gps, but perhaps some sort of a homing device that got inserted into each of the patients heads. Something that buzzed and zapped you if you went too far, tried to escape. Roxas couldn't help but find the idea amusing. Although, perhaps not as amusing as his new friend Sora who now decided to respond to his question verbally as he began to walk backwards.

"Yep name's Sora," The brunette stated proudly, "S-O-R-A"

A small amused smile flitted across Roxas' face. Sora noticed giving the blond a quizzical look, "What?"

Roxas only chuckled softly to himself. "It's....never mind."

Sora merely shrugged his shoulders, completely unperturbed, continuing to walk down the hallway like nothing had happened. Roxas bit his lip, not quite sure how to respond to Sora's casual acceptance, but for whatever reason he felt compelled to at least try.

"Uh...you're pretty good at navigating this..., " Roxas struggled for the appropriate term, "...this place."

Sora grinned, and his blue eyes twinkled with what appeared to be mischief. "Yeah, but it took me like a year, this place can be quite the maze when it wants to be."

Roxas' eyes bulged. A _year! _How long had Sora been here? Or rather the better question being why has he been here for so long? Though as much as Roxas wanted to ask, he admittedly felt like he couldn't quite muster the courage to do so, and more importantly he knew the sorrow stirring guilt would eat him alive if he forced himself to be rude enough to ask.

"You're telling me," Was the blond's only murmured, suddenly deflated, response. The initial anger that had fueled him was beginning to wear off and reality had started to assert its reign in the blond's mind. Along with the bitterness of course. Misery does love company after all.

Sora swatted his comment away carelessly, "Heh, I wouldn't worry too much about finding your way around. All you need are the three basics," Sora held up three fingers counting each word off his fingers as he said them, "sleep, food and therapy. Everything else is simply icing on the cake."

_Cake? Since when was this hellhole a treat? _"Yeah...."

Sora let out a frustrated grunt. "Geez liven up will ya? Got enough stiffs around here without you _moping_ about."

Roxas' shoulders tensed, looking at the brunette with a twinge of confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Sora rolled his mako colored eyes annoyed, "I know you hate being here."

"I--"

"Then again everyone does, right?" Sora didn't wait for a response, "Right. But....but that doesn't mean you should become a member of the pity parade. I mean this place," Sora gestured to the white walls surrounding them. Staring down at them with their vicious blank stares. "is hell. We _all _know that." Sora paused to nod to himself. "And as much as we'd all like to spoon dig our way out of here, we can't. So, that means there's only one thing left for us to do, and you what that one thing is, Roxas?"

Roxas remained silent.

Sora leaned in cautiously, as though about to divulge an incredibly important secret. "Enjoy yourself."

The blond only scowled at the ridiculous idea. _Enjoy yourself? _This place was a living nightmare and he was supposed to _enjoy_ himself?

Sora easily took note of his companion's sour expression, but the brunette's natural liveliness prevented him from letting the matter be. "Aww c'mon it's not as hard as it sounds. Bend a few rules, eat lots of free food, sleep lots and pretend to talk about our feelings with a bunch of other screwed up kids!"

"Yeah, a real dream come true," The blond muttered under his breath.

"_Well_, would you rather mope about or would you actually like to do something while you're here?" Sora mako colored eyes bore into his new companion's seriously.

Roxas paused briefly, exhaling sharply. He knew that Sora in a rather twisted sense was right. Yet, the sting of betrayal and utter hatred was still fresh in the boy's heart. Keeping all the fetters firmly in place. He knew the brunette was in some way right, but right now--Right now he couldn't quite manage to acknowledge this fact. In his distorted mind the words appeared false, deceitful and pernicious.

"Look, I get that you're trying to help and everything but could you just do me a favor and well...not?" Roxas' mouth curved into a small lifeless smile before quickly and almost instantly dissolving into a frown.

Sora didn't reply. He merely continued to shuffle on down the deserted hallway as though nothing has happened and such a placid response couldn't help but elicit a deadly silence. The type of silence that was unbearable, as though there was an awaited detonation. A brewing explosion.

Yet, the silence's moments passed grudgingly. A simple, yet immeasurable silence.

Roxas couldn't help but inwardly grimace at this lack of sound. It, like everything else bad that had been happening, was all his fault. If he could have been, if he _would _have been a little kinder with his words there would be no tension building. No awkward, friendship destroying silence. Maybe...maybe he could apologize? The idea seemed crazy to the blond. A simple, meaningful sorry. Roxas nodded to himself. He could make amends that way, but when his lips parted no sound came out.

It was like a thread of silence had suddenly wound around his throat, prohibiting him from uttering even a syllable. It was maddening, and as Roxas began to fall farther behind his brunette companion, he couldn't help but begin the onslaught of mental, self-directed put-downs. It was a horrible habit to have acquired. Roxas would admit even if not verbally that it was a very bad habit, dangerous even. But Roxas, like so many people in the world that entangled themselves in such habits, was stuck. His mind corrupted. Distorted. Unable to see his sin despite its obvious shackles weighing him down. In Roxas' mind this harmful habit was an atonement. A suitable punishment for his mistakes.

It was and had always been his way of coping. Reminding. It helped him restrain his emotions. Keep the smile in place.

Though, this new companion who was the reason for the blond's sudden self-affliction remained quiet. But if Roxas had been able to see the brunette's face he wouldn't have found a trace of hostility. Maybe a twinge of buried hurt, but nothing that would mean permanent enmity between the two boys. It that facial expression, that calm, placid expression that would have been the cure to the blond's distress, but Sora never did turn around. Not to show a sign of reassurance to his friend that he wasn't angry. Bitter.

Although, in Sora's defense, the brunette knew nothing of his new companion's condition. He knew not of the horrible habit of affliction that the blond directed upon himself over the stupidest things. This lack of response was in a way, Sora's way to lay off a little. He had been new once upon a time and remembered very clear the foul mood he, himself had come in.

Sora gave a rueful smile as he veered around the next corner._ 'I really do need to learn to keep my mouth shut...'_

* * *

More time passed. The blaring white lights blazed from above. The white walls fierce blank stares bore intently onto the two boy's backs and Roxas, Roxas wasn't quite so sure anymore of Sora's great navigating skills. In fact the blond was beginning to feel irritated again. The sorrow, of course, ate at his insides, but as always he shoved those feelings aside and allowed his frustration to hold the reigns again. They had been walking through the halls of this God-forsaken prison for only who knows how long and they hadn't gotten anywhere.

Not to therapy. Not to his room. Not anywhere he was supposed to or wanted to be. The blond was already starting to regret his run in with the brunette boy and was silently wishing to be back in his own bed. That this whole ordeal was simply a dream. A joke. Some sort of alternate reality, but as his feet trudged on Roxas knew none of these were true. He was a prisoner and this was his prison. This endless, pointless walk was all a part of his punishment.

The blond sighed, _'Maybe I should just--'_

"Ahha! I knew I'd find it eventually."

Roxas' head shot up, concentration shattered, "Huh?"

Sora turned around, grinning triumphantly as he made a large hand gesture to a set of large chrome doors. Roxas blinked, confused, "This is the therapy room?"

Sora laughed, giving an almost errie white grin, "_Hell no_! This is the cafeteria--I thought we could both use something to eat before we went and joined the psycho circle."

A small smile couldn't help but find its way to Roxas' lips. "Psycho circle?"

"Hey, don't lie and say you weren't thinking the same thing."

Roxas chuckled and merely shook his head. The brunette edged ahead, eyes darting suspiciously for a moment before quickly and quietly pushing open the door. The metal hinges creaked, and both boys' eyes instantly shot around the room only to find nothing but the vacant white stares of the walls. Sora heaved a sigh of relief, quickly slipping himself around the metallic door frame. Roxas waited for a moment before following, trying to keep his steps as invisible to the ears as possible.

Once the metallic doors had shut behind him, Roxas began to appraise his new surroundings. The first thing the blond took note of was the lack of color, and the heavy amount of desolate metallic chrome adorning the area. It like everything in the rehab felt hollow. Vacant. And utterly and unbearably bleak. The tables were perfectly rectangular, each corner precise and smooth. The chairs surrounding each table were stiff, with circular frames and with feet firmly bolted to the tiled floor. The round, lighting fixtures that hung from the ceiling cast down harsh, obnoxious waves of light and like in every other room not a single window.

Roxas sighed, "This place is certainly...lively..."

"Oh yeah, a big bowl of fun," Sora agreed with mock enthusiasm, before resuming his food hunt. "You can uh..sit down if you want. I'm just gonna go in the back and grab some of the leftovers." Sora jerked his thumb towards one of the metallic tables.

Roxas didn't say anything but hesitantly began to inch towards the table, _It's just a table...it's not like it's gonna have some sort of secret tazer in there to knock you out..._Roxas sucked a breath before quickly sitting down at the nearest table. A few seconds passed, and Roxas opened his eyes, _No explosions, no tranqulizers, no alarms..I think we're all good. _Roxas heaved a sigh of relief, waiting only a few more idle moments before Sora returned.

"Alright, my new amigo, I got us some of the leftover lasagna and a couple cans of sprite to split." Sora announced barging though another set of flopping chrome doors, with his arms full, and on his face as always a wide, cheerful grin. Sora set the food down and plopped his butt on the seat across from the blond.

Roxas gave a gracious smile towards the brunette, seeming to have forgotten his fear of developing animosity between himself and the brunette as he reached for a can of Sprite. "Uh...Thank-you."

Sora looked up from his plate full of gooey lasagna and grinned, "No problamo, I figured with this being your first day and all you'd need a bit of a breather before entering the torture chamber."

"Is it...really that bad?"

"Nah, not _that_ bad. A bit annoying, but just one of those things you have to get used to around here. Of course, unless you're a special case then things are done a bit differently for you, " Sora explained with a small almost irritated twinge tainting his tone.

Roxas reached for another slice of lasagna, "Special cases? Like who?"

Sora swallowed, "Special cases like the girl you met in the hallway, Namine."

"That girl, Namine...She's a special case...why?"

Sora shrugged, "That my friend is one of the many mysteries of Radiant Gardens Rehabilitation Center."

"Do..you...Do you at least know why she's even here?" The question was rude, Roxas was well aware, but he couldn't hold it back. Someone like her. That girl. In a place like this...why?

"You mean what's wrong with her?," Sora gave another shrug, seeming almost disinterested, "Beats me, all that I know is that she's mute."

Roxas' eyes widened, "Mute? As in she can't talk..at all?"

Sora chuckled, "That's generally what being mute means."

Roxas shook his head, "Well..but if she's just mute..then why would she be _here."_

"You mean with all us crazies? Honestly, I don't know what to tell you other than," Sora took a brief glance up at the clock looming above their heads, "Ms. Stick-up-her-butt will not be happy if we're any later to her therapy session."

Roxas nodded, holding back the rest of his questions by biting his lower lip. Yet, even with such restraint the memory of those big blue eyes could help but haunt the blond at the back of his mind.

_'Namine...'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so that was chapter three. I know it took me as always forever to update but for some reason this chapter gave me a lot more touble than I thought it would. That and as always homework, papers, projects and life have gotten in the way. But alas I hope things will be smoother once school's done with.**

**As for the next chappie--We all are going to introduced to some new faces as Roxas and Sora enter their group therapy session DUN DUN DUN! Just kidding, but well I would like to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers. You guys all are amazing and without you this story would never and I do mean never be updated. So thanx:)**

**dotdotdot...**--Thank you for you sweet review:) I'm glad you like my story so much, lol and sorry if my updates suck. I've had a bit of writer's block for this story but now I feel a bit better with writing it so hopefully I'll be able to pull out another wordpad(word perfect annoys me when writing stories...) But it's really nice to hear that I'm writing with a voice and not just randomly typing out words. Also glad Roxas' voice isn't bad, because I want to make sure when I'm writing out his thoughts I'm getting them right. Same with keeping the characters in character--which can be veryyy difficult at times. But than again, I hope you enjoy reading chapter three and will stay tuned for chapter four:)


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

Chapter Four: Introductions

"We're Here~!" Sora exclaimed as he burst through the set of freshly painted ivory doors. In tow with the brunette, was his blond companion whose expression had been dulled as soon as they reached the set of intricately carved doors.

Roxas didn't know if he was quite ready to face what Sora had dubbed the 'psycho circle.' It wasn't that he felt afraid of this whole therapy session ordeal. He could handle spewing a few a lies here and there to some overly stuffy shrink.

It really just came down to the blond's own social anxieties.

Roxas knew it was ridiculous to be so fearful of a bunch of kids his own age, screwed up or not—it was a childish reaction he should have outgrow. And yet he hadn't. It was a part of himself that he knew with regret would never change.

It had been that very part that had died along side his mother eight years ago. It hadn't even started out small or even bothered to progress—ease him to his inevitable demise.

It was sudden, immediate, and fast. He had lost all of his friends almost instantly, coming home only to withdraw and confine himself to the sanctity of his room. He became a hermit. A lonely socially awkward, friendless, hermit. He took himself away from anything that made the pain worse.

Essentially, he threw his life away, but of course he couldn't let Cloud know. Cloud had enough issues to deal with without having to hear about his brother's friendship problems.

So, Roxas did what anyone else in his position would have done. He lied. He smiled. He laughed and nodded his head at all the right times. He never missed a cue.

It made him wonder, then, why it was here the place he needed his mask the most it wouldn't slip on?

Fooling everyone else around him had been easy, but now that his secret was out and he was in this place—Would anyone even believe him?

Roxas swallowed back the growing lump in his throat. _'Stay calm. You can do this. Remember? A few lies. They'll believe them. No problem.' _Roxas sucked in a large gulp of air and followed Sora in.

_They're just kids._

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Hikari. Mr. Strife." The woman nods her head stiffly in each boy's direction.

"Margret," Sora returns the cold greeting with a mocking smile.

Margret frowns, pursing her leathery lips as she folds her arms across her chest in irritation. Roxas observed the therapist had thick worry lines etched into her forehead and her dark blue eyes were ice behind the thin black frames of her glasses. She seemed to be in her late thirties but Roxas couldn't help but think the woman looked a bit older than almost forty.

The blond didn't say anything of course. He wouldn't want to extend his sentence any further by offering his new shrink a cynical remark in regard to her age.

However, Sora didn't seem to share his thoughts as he lazily pulled out one the empty white chairs beside him, his face twisted into a wicked smile as the chair's legs screeched noisily across the floors—pulling the aged therapist's lips into a deep, irritated frown.

"Margret," Sora addressed the woman again. Margret looked up at her patient from the chrome clipboard in her lap clearly exasperated with the brunette's antics.

"Yes, Mr. Hikari."

Sora didn't respond but waited a few seconds. Waiting for the therapist to lose her cool.

"Sora, we don't have time for this. You and your little friend have already wasted ten minutes of our session. I will not allow you to waste any more." Margret chided the brunette haired boy sternly.

Sora gave his signature cheesy grin, "Just wanted to say that it was nice to see you too, doc."

Roxas watched the exchange with a mixture of worry and amusement. The amusement was rather obvious, but the worry was more at Sora possibly getting them both in trouble. Roxas refused to stay any longer than he had to in this hell hole.

Margret rolled her eyes, "Very well. Now why don't you," Margret pointed a finger at Roxas, "Take a seat so we," Margret made a gesture to, what Roxas hadn't noticed before, a very full circle. "May begin."

Roxas swallowed the growing lump in his throat, appraising his new fellow inmates as he quickly took a seat nearest to his brunette companion.

The rest of the seats, he had failed to notice were almost all filled with the exception of one on his far right him. Multiple pairs of eyes had suddenly focused on him in what Roxas thought was almost a hungry way. The sort of look that if words had been written across each of their foreheads would have read 'fresh meat.'

A girl on his far left seemed to be giving him an odd look. Her dark blue eyes almost cat like in the way they traced his body. Lustful. Roxas resisted a shudder, as he tried to divert his attention away from the girl and back on his new ring leader. The therapist.

Margret cleared her throat, and glanced around at the set of juvenile delinquents she had been assigned to this week. Each member of the little group looked at her with glazed over expression, some of which the aging therapist knew annoyingly enough were not simply from boredom.

"Well," Margret began forcing her usual serene smile into place as she looked around the room, "Now that Sora and his new friend are here, why don't we start."

"Yes why don't we Margret, I'm sure everyone is looking forward to the introductions."

The edge of Margret's lower lip twitched, fighting her irritation as she heard a round of groans come from the rest of the group. "Why Sora, since you seem rather enthused why don't you go first."

"Sure thing Margret," Sora grinned and stood up confidently, "Hello~ my name is Sora Hikari and I'm an alcoholic!"

"Hello Sora." The rest of the group responded in a robotic tone—except for Roxas. In all honesty, Roxas had no clue how he was supposed to react to this new little revelation. I mean he knew that everyone here had some sort of…issue, but it just seemed…odd.

Sora didn't seem like the type of person to go get himself drunk on a regular basis. And yet—

'_He did say he had been here for over a year…it—it makes sense but…'_

_**SCREECH!**_

Roxas' head jolted from the floor to the direction of the new and rather unwelcome noise. The person that had interrupted Roxas' thoughts was in the chair beside him. A boy around his age, thin and lanky, with a typical rebellious teenage angst expression written across his face.

"Hello my name is Hayner Toshiba and I'ma druggie," Hayner pointed himself mockingly, before flopping back into his plastic white chair and running a hand through his slicked back blond hair.

"Hello—"

Hayner rolled his dark brown eyes, seeming to ignore the obvious heavy circles underneath,"Yeah, yeah I know hell-freakin' o to rest of you damn idiots too."

"Hayner!" Margret shot him a warning look.

Hayner raised his middle finger.

"Mr. Toshiba if you do not behave yourself this instant you will be sentenced to solitary confinement for a month."

"Oooh all by my lonesome for a month! Gimme a break ya old braud. I ain't afraid of no stupid confinement. Nothin' could be worse than this place."

The girl with cat eyes giggled, "Oh Hayner you're so silly!" The girl giggled again.

Hayner smirked in the girl's direction and winked, "Heh, if you think this is silly sweetheart, then you really ain't seen me high."

Roxas glanced between cat girl and Hayner, again not sure what exactly he was supposed to think of his new inmates. They seemed like the sort of people that belonged in jail not in a rehabilitation center.

"Rikku, Hayner knock it off this instant. I will not have the two of you ruining this session with your antics…again."

Hayner rolled his eyes and propped his feet up on the empty chair next to him, "Whatever."Rikku giggled again but then kept herself quiet by playing with the mess of braids hanging by her tanned face.

"Now, who would like to go next? " Margret searched the circle for a moment before her eyes rested upon a boy in corner, "Zexion? Thank you for volunteering."

The boy seated in the corner rolled his eyes but still stood up flicking back a string of blue gray hair in front of his face, "I'm Zexion Yoshida and I'm—"

"Emo?" One of the other kids in the circle offered, interrupting the dour faced boy completely. He had long silver hair and oddly tropical green eyes.

Zexion shot the boy a look but Sora cut in, standing out of his seat for a moment.

"Now, Riku," Sora looked at the other boy with mock disapproval, "you know it's not nice to stereotype people, and besides Zexion's not the emo one in this bowl o' fun, You are!"

Riku's eyes widened before shooting Sora a death glare. Sora only grinned obliviously as the others in the circle laughed.

Roxas frowned. He really hoped no one in the group would make any snide comments in regard to his…issue. He stole a glance back towards Zexion. The gray-blue haired boy's lips seemed to tighten as he cast a cold plea in Sora's direction.

Sora nodded and smiled, sitting down and gesturing to Zexion. The circle grew quiet again.

Zexion smiled tightly, "Hello my name is Zexion Yoshida and I have suicidal…depression."

Roxas' eyes widened, looking at the odd boy as he quickly sat down. Roxas never imagined someone else in this joint could possibly be going through the same thing as he was. He didn't think anyone understood, but maybe he could have a friend here that actually did.

"Alright," Margret said clearing her throat, "whose next?"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"She's not here again?" Margret let out a sigh, making a small mark on her clipboard, "that girl is always missing."

Only a half hour had passed since the session started and everyone except for Roxas and apparently some other girl had gone. It was weird to be in this circle where insanity was abundant and normality was scarce.

It was scarce and yet Roxas still felt nervous. He had watched and listened to each and everyone's little introductions but for he himself to actually pull it off? To say in the least, the blond had his own set of doubts.

He was actually secretly hoping this mystery girl would pop in and save him from the onslaught of humiliation that he knew would inevitably follow anything he said. Roxas also hoped that Sora wouldn't say anything outrageous—something which Roxas noticed seemed to be an annoying habit of the brunette's.

I mean really, what was so funny about any of their problems? Roxas swallowed again nervously as the therapist's eyes finally met his.

"Well, since Naminé will once again not be joining us this afternoon, why don't you finish up the introductions here today, Mr. Strife?"

Mr. Strife, nodded his head woodenly. Mostly out of pure fear of his spectators, but also out of the burning curiosity he had at the thought of her. Naminé. Why wasn't she here? Roxas was aware no one in their circle quite knew that answer, but still—why wouldn't she be here?

It wasn't that hard for her, was it?

"Any day now, Mr. Strife."

A chorus of snickers errupted from the circle. Roxas blushed and stuttered, "Y-Yes m-ma'am." He swallowed again looking around at the circle of teens. They seemed more alert this time. Curious. Roxas swallowed another growing lump in his throat.

"H-Hello…my n-name is Roxas S-Strife and….and," Roxas took a deep breath, "and I'm suicidally depressed." Roxas sat down quickly to make sure he didn't meet anyone else's eyes.

There was a slight painful pause before the usual robotic response was said. No one else seemed to say anything, despite the fact that Roxas felt as though there were more than one set of eyes was trying to secretly burn holes through him.

Margret only squared her shoulders at the teen's confession, her face set in the usual serene mask as she nodded her head towards the blond with false appreciation, "Thank you Mr. Strife, now that we all know each other it's time to start our breathing exercises."

Roxas sighed, _'This is going to be a long~ therapy session, isn't it?"_

_**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**_

_**Okay, so here it is chapter 4! Almost six pages on Microsoft! I hate to always be saying this but sorry as usual for the lateness of this chapter. I'm trying t be faster with summer vacation but this chapter gave me such bad writer's block it's not even funny. And I've had some of my own personal life drama going on which never makes one's life easy.**_

_**But I hope everyone really enjoys this chapter. Naminé should be coming in soon(and yes I finally did figure out how to get the little accent over the 'e' in her name) like I'm thinking chapter five-ish.**_

_**Anyways, thank you as always for all the support. It really is appreciated immensely!**_

_**So if you can, please drop me a line or two in a REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Inviting Silence

Chapter Five: Inviting Silence

_Previously: Margret only squared her shoulders at the teen's confession, her face set in the usual serene mask as she nodded her head towards the blond with false appreciation, "Thank you Mr. Strife, now that we all know each other it's time to start our breathing exercises."_

_Roxas sighed, __'This is going to be a long~ therapy session, isn't it?"_

_KHKHKHKHKHKH_

"So what did ya think of Margret? A real peach, ain't she?" Sora asked brightly as both him and Roxas walked down the hallway.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Do you always have to make a joke out of everything?" The blond had already been subjected to three full hours of endless torture and having to listen to Sora's overly enthused voice did not help to maintain his sanity at all.

"Well," Sora grinned obliviously, "What else is there to do?"

Roxas let out a strangled breath and started to pick up his pace. Sora, however, remained persistent and refused to let his blond companion escape.

"Aww, c'mon you gotta admit that it makes things here at least a _little_ more interesting."

Roxas arched an eyebrow but still decided not to say anything in response. After all, what could he say? 'Hey, would you mind shutting the hell up for five seconds?'

'_Tch, that would go well' _Roxas thought with a note of annoyance. The blond figured if he just remained quiet, Sora would…eventually catch on. I mean, honestly, the brunette wasn't that dense, was he?

"Geez, way to be a grouch, Roxas, "Sora mock pouted, "I mean I get you're all depressed and everything but really, lighten up."

Apparently, he was wrong.

Roxas' fists clenched at his sides, his lower lip twitching as he attempted not to dignify the brunette's remark with a response of his own. Despite the fact, however, that he really wanted to.

Yet, even Roxas knew the consequences such actions would bring. He knew that anything hurtful that slipped out of his mouth would only give him another thing to internally atone for.

The blond sighed dejectedly as his mind began to wander to forlorn caverns of his mind—the ones he kept in chains. It was an unhealthy habit and, of course, Roxas knew that. He knew that Margret would tell him, in her overly false tone of concern, that what he was doing was wrong. That it would only cause him to retrogress in his treatment—cause himself more pain.

Roxas smiled at the thought with dry amusement. He didn't care if he was only putting himself in more pain because, in the blonds' distorted mind, he deserved every last bit of pain he received while he was stuck in this nightmare.

He had already made so many mistakes in his life…lost so many people…

"What do I even have left to live for?" The blond mused quietly to himself.

"What are you mumblin' about, anyway?" Sora asked, his voice, suddenly beside Roxas.

Roxas gasped started as he nearly fell into the nearest white wall, "N-Nothing!"

"Oh really? Not having thoughts of suicide again, are we?" Sora sang in a sing-song voice.

Roxas growled, unable to suppress his anger this time, "God, why don't you mind your own damn business and go chug some beers or something?"

Sora chuckled, "My, my, my defensive are we? Well, in any case, I guess I can spare you a few minutes alone."

Sora grinned and began to slip into another white hallway, coolly. Roxas' eyes, however, widened as he realized what he had just said to the brunette.

"H-Hey Sora! I-I didn't mean what I said a-about the beer."

Sora turned around, "Don't worry yourself about it, it's FINE. I gave you crap so you can give me some right back. No big deal." Sora held both thumbs up and grinned wider, as he finally slipped around the corner.

Roxas sighed, "Why can't I ever just keep my mouth shut?"

It was a wonder to him, at times like this, how he still even had friends. Roxas knew that despite his normally placid and shy nature that he could still say some pretty hurtful things to people.

Inwardly, the boy cringed as he thought back to the car ride with Cloud.

"_Roxas…you know that I'm only doing this because I care about you, right?" _

_Roxas only rolled his eyes, and angled his body towards the window. Cloud let out a shaky breath as one hand weaved itself through his golden hair._

"_C'mon…Roxas, I'm just trying to do what's best for you."_

_The sky that hung over head darkened, and the greenery that flashed past the two blonds suddenly became dull and saturated._

"_If you had been doing what's best for me, then you would have let me die," Roxas replied a bitter note in his voice as his eyes remained fixed on the blurred scenery._

_Cloud tightened his hand on the steering wheel, as though to release some tension, "I'm not losing you, Roxas."_

"_Then take me home."_

"_I can't do that."_

_Roxas removed his eyes from the passing scenery briefly with a scornful expression, "Then don't bother coming back for me at all."_

_Cloud's eyes widened, "Roxas!—"_

He had been so horrible to Cloud, and the shame that filled the blond almost overcame his anger towards his brother. Yet, at the same time, he still couldn't let it go. Roxas felt as though the chains of resentment still held him firmly in place and there was nothing he could do about it.

Roxas shook his head, he needed to keep moving. If he stood here any longer, God only knows what thoughts could enter the blond's head.

KHKHKHKHKH

"I'm lost…again."

Roxas let out an exasperated sigh as he stood leaning into another blank wall. Where was Sora when you needed him?

Surely, someone would come looking for him? I mean don't patients in rehab normally have like a warden or something? Again, Roxas could only sigh. He would be stuck in this hallway forever, imprisoned by the white stares of the walls until he finally just up and died.

"Maybe I should try going further down…I mean there has to be an end at some point." Roxas thought to himself as he began moving again. His gait slow and lazy as though he had all the time in the world. Though honestly, it wasn't like he had anything better to do with his time anyway.

Roxas went through another hallway. "Guess no one likes their doors open, huh?" Roxas noted as he passed by another closed ivory door. Nothing was different.

Then, as though to just to contradict the blond's thoughts, he noticed at the far end of the hallway was a door and it was…open.

Curious, Roxas edged towards the slightly ajar door slowly—cautiously. The possibilities of what or who could be in there swam relentlessly in his mind. Each thought more gruesome then the last.

However, when Roxas peered through the small open shaft, his eyes didn't find mad scientists or horrifying looking needles, but instead he found a girl, petite in stature, hunched over in a chair with her hands moving rapidly across the paper in front of her.

Roxas wasn't sure if he should enter the room, but again curiosity got the better of him and started guiding him into the small expanse that was her room. Roxas took notice, as he crept forward, of all of the artwork scattered about, tapped to the walls, and doors. He also took note that besides the drawings decorating the room, there was nothing else that had an ounce of color in the room. Not that this was new, but still, Roxas had been hoping for at least some change of color scheme.

Roxas shook his head at the thought, _'Like that's gonna happen.' _However, what Roxas hadn't noticed because of his lack of attention was the small azure colored pencil lying on the floor a few feet ahead of him. The very pencil that was his demise.

Roxas took a few more steps, his foot abruptly making contact with the small object and his whole frame suddenly on the ground.

The boy let out a small moan as he rubbed his now sore head, "Ow."

The quick movements across the page abruptly halted and Roxas froze as the small frame in the chair turned around just as rapidly as her hands had been moving across the page.

Her light blonde hair was slightly tousled and her innocent blue eyes had widened in terror.

Roxas' own eyes widened but unlike hers it was out of realization, "Naminé?"

The girl kept quiet, her unopened lips trembling as she continued to stare the boy down. Roxas squared his shoulders with increasing discomfort, "H-hey look, I didn't mean to ah…scare you the last time we erm…met. I was just a little frustrated…that's all."

Roxas mentally slapped himself, _'Now is not the time to be apologizing for that! You just came into her room like some…like some creep! You're probably freaking her out even more!'_

Naminé, however, remained silent, but it seemed as though at least a part of what he had said sunk in. He eyes closed for a moment before she cautiously rose from her chair. She clasped her small hands behind her back, coming forward until they were only a few feet away.

Roxas pulled at his collar nervously, "Well…I'm Roxas," Roxas almost held out a hand but quickly stopped himself, instead putting it in his pocket, "and you're Naminé, right?"

Naminé didn't say anything but she gave him a small dissipating smile as she nodded her head.

Roxas nodded his own head in response, "Ahh…cool. I guess I'll be…going now."

He started towards the door, feeling as awkward as humanly possible, but then felt a small hand grip onto his sleeve.

He looked back, "Huh? What is it?"

Again, wordlessly she took his sleeve and led him over to her little table. He looked at the drawing she had been working on slightly confused, "It's…he looks just like me."

_**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**_

_**AN: Okay so here's chapter five and I know it's been nearly a century but that's what High School does to you. But anyways I hope you all liked this little exchange between our two favorite blonds. The next chapter should have some good interactions between the two.**_

_**Also please READ AND REVIEW if you can!**_

_**Reviews=love and cookies**_

_Artism:__ Thank you as always for your review, I appreciate it tons. And I know right? That would be horrible; I mean you need at least a little color. But you're artist huh? That's awesome what do you like to paint/draw?_

_Shar: __Thank you, I try to be as original with my ideas as possible so I'm glad you're enjoying. I hope I can update sooner. But again thank you for the review!_


End file.
